This invention relates to vehicle operating equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically starting and operating a vehicle by means of a remote control signal.
Vehicles, especially those utilizing internal combustion engines, should be warmed up before they are driven away. Warming up of the vehicle is of special importance during the cold weather where not only can the vehicle stall if it is improperly warmed up, but damage can be done to the motor if the engine is insufficiently warmed up. In many vehicles a period as long as five or ten minutes is required, especially in the cold weather, to sufficiently warm up the vehicle before normal use.
In most cases the driver does not allow himself sufficient time for warming up the vehicle prior to its use. Generally, the vehicles are first started in the morning when the driver is in a hurry and anxious to drive off. As a result, the vehicle life is frequently shortened because of such improper care and attention to warming up of the car.
In many situations, especially in the cold weather, it is inconvenient for the driver to sit in the cold vehicle while the vehicle warms up. In many cases, the driver will leave his house to start up the vehicle and then return back to his house leaving the vehicle unattended while it is warming up. This provides a great inconvenience to the driver, especially in cold weather, when he must completely dress himself and go out to the car just to start it and then return later to actually drive it off.
Additionally, not only in the morning when first starting out, but subsequently during the day, each time the driver returns to his vehicle, he should again allow time to warm it up. However, in most situations the driver does not provide ample opportunity for warming up the vehicle. As a result, not only is the vehicle damaged, but the driver himself is inconvenienced since as he initially drives off the vehicle will be cold and it will take some time until the car is warmed up enough to provide heat for the car.
The same situation occurs even during the warm weather where the car should still be warmed up before driving off. Also, with most cars equipped with airconditioning, when the driver first drives off, the car is extremely warm and it takes time until the air conditioner can cool off the interior of the car to provide comfort for the driver.
A similar problem occurs in connection with properly defrosting the windows. When frost or fog is present as a coating on the front and rear windows, it takes a considerable amount of time until the windows defrost. Normally the driver must wait in the vehicle until the car defroster operates sufficiently to clear the windows. This again delays the driver and provides an inconvenience during which time the driver must sit patiently and wait.